No Title, read and review!
by CrazyLittleOrange
Summary: What if Clark met another like himself? What if she followed her orders from Krypton? It's not finished, but new chapters are in progress! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Well, here I go. I'm gonna do my best, this is the first fic I've ever posted. I've written tons, but I'm gonna post this one. There's no title yet. The rating is being set as NC-17 for later chapters if I get good reviews. I have to tell you all, it's 2:30 am and I just pulled this out of my head because I think Clark could do better than Lana, so we'll see.  
  
So I don't own any of the characters in this story though I wish I did, heh.  
  
  
  
Lex drummed his fingers on his mahogany desk which was located in his study. He really should get back to all the paperwork he had to do, but sitting around doing nothing was just so much more. enjoyable. His gaze moved from the desk to the high ceilings, down to the expensive rugs that his father had insisted on, up to those ceilings again, then back to his desk landing on the stack of papers with black ink. They screamed "read me". Unfortunately they didn't scream loud enough, because Lex stood up and walked towards the doors, but was drawn back to his desk by the ringing phone.  
  
"Lex Luthor," He said into the receiver pleased with the icy chill that accompanied his voice.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Yes?" He wanted to ask ' is that not what I said?' but bit his tongue instead.  
  
"It's me, Jean. Jean Harris,"  
  
"Jean.what can I do for you?" He asked venom in his tone. How dare she phone him. It wasn't some bizarre relationship or anything, he just didn't appreciate a call from her, not now, his father must be behind it all.  
  
"Lex, I have a big favor to ask of you," came the soft pleading voice on the other line. Yah, just what he needed.  
  
"What is it, Jean?"  
  
"You remember my and Paul's daughter, Rei?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Well, lately she's been in a lot of trouble at school. Several fights, and I was wondering, since we've been so close in the past," Right, because business deals was being close, "Your father suggested that maybe she could stay with you for a while.Paul and I are just so busy right now and we can't deal with her, and since we're going to be doing a lot of business with LuthorCorp. I figured we wouldn't be imposing because Lionel okayed it,"  
  
Great, thanks Dad, just what I wanted to be, a babysitter, "My father thought this was a good idea?"  
  
"Yes, he said it would be good for you and you'd have more responsibility. We'd pay for everything she needs, and it would only be until March or something. I know it's only August, but she'd be there in time to start school, you'd hardly see her. And other than her explosive temper, I think she'd be no trouble for you,"  
  
"If my father okayed this I'm sure it will be fine. When will she be coming?" asked Lex trying his very hardest to sound somewhat enthusiastic.  
  
"Well, once we get all the schooling arrangements made and your father talks to you, she could be there September first,"  
  
"Great,"  
  
"Thank you so much Lex! You have no idea how much this means to us! I'll call you closer to the date and we'll make arrangements from there,"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Thanks again Lex, we'll see you soon," Jean hung the phone up.  
  
Lex listened to the dead air a moment before slamming down the receiver with such ferocity he thought he might have broken it. Lex plopped down into his overstuffed chair and began to massage his temples. What the hell had he gotten himself into now. This would probably look good on LuthorCorp though, as if he gave a fuck. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Well, to date I've gotten one review! Yay! I'm so proud! I was asked to continue writing and I actually have an idea, so here I go with the introduction of a new character. I'm also introducing Bruce Wayne/Batman, he's not gonna say anything, just know that Wayne Enterprises is his big company based in Gotham City, and (In my story) he's branched out to Metropolis. He's in his 20s, whether that is right or not, I dunno, but just so you guys know. More reviews please! Any comments, problems, complaints, or constructive criticism is welcome!  
  
Once again, I don't own any of these characters, which is very sad. Oh but I do own Rei Harris, Paul Harris and Jean Harris because I created them.  
  
  
  
The limo ride was tedious. Rei scowled out the tinted windows. What a nice way to end her summer, going to Lex Luthor's mansion in the middle of nowhere, ok, in the middle of Smallville which she'd grown up in. But a couple years after the meteor shower her and her parents had to move, despite an obvious reason that she sometimes got sick and weak with no apparent cause, not reason enough to move all the way to Metropolis but they moved anyways. Not to mention the fact that her father couldn't stand farming and working for LuthorCorp in the city just seemed better. Once he got out of LuthorCorp and set up his own business he was way up there with Lionel Luthor and making the 'big money' as he liked to call it. Rei appreciated what her father had done, but he wasn't the only success story to come out of Smallville and make it in Metropolis.  
  
Rei really didn't want to stay with the Luthors, ok, correction, the Luthor. Even though it was only Lex, she'd rather stay somewhere else. Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises, which had spread from Gotham City to Metropolis, had offered first to take her in, but her parents refused as they wanted her close to home. People were only offering to take her in so they wouldn't lose her parents business. Lionel Luther had offered next, seeing as his son was currently available she could stay there where she was close enough to the city and within easy contact, as if they'd phone her.  
  
Rei's parents honestly didn't care. Well, they did care, but keeping up with the rich people was far more important that their daughter. Rei's mother, Jean, was always worried about what the neighbors would think. When her parents got into an argument it was always, "Paul, quiet down! Do you want the neighbors to hear? What would that do for our business? What would they think of us?" Which only made him angrier, but still they managed to maintain the perfect couple image, Rei was only, so to say, cramping their style. Her father was another story though. He cared the most about her. He was interested with her school work and went to her hockey games, but nothing more. Other than that, he was strictly business.  
  
The emerald sign reading in white letters "Smallville" and the population flew by out the window. She was there, in Smallville. Rei sighed looking around at the scenery, at least it looked nice. Besides, how bad could the people be, nothing could be worse than the bastards at her old school. There was nothing really wrong with them, other than the fact that they were stupid. And she swore the entire football team was operating on one brain. One brain for however many there were of them. But that was understandable. Nobody needed to have the academic marks at her school anymore, as long as you could beat the shit out of the other team, you were ok. She really didn't care though, she was doing well enough. She'd learned not to care about what the other students thought, because she was different than them. She was different than anyone. Somehow she'd ended up the weird one.  
  
Rei stopped thinking. She'd been doing a lot of thinking recently, maybe too much. She'd picked apart her life, the way you pick apart a story or an essay to find the errors and points that are wrong with it, she'd found everything that was wrong with her life. Everything. It didn't matter though. Since her parents had informed her that she was not really their daughter, and where she was really from which was not Smallville. It wasn't even the same country, it wasn't even the same, "Shut up" she told herself, "Just shut up." She wasn't sure whether or not she should be upset that she wasn't from Smallville. She did know that she was damn happy that she wasn't related to Jean and Paul, though she still called them Mum and Dad.  
  
The huge mansion loomed before her. It did look nice, a little on the enormous side, but nice none the less. Rei didn't want to be here. Didn't want anything to do with Lex Luthor, Smallville, or its inhabitants. Regardless, she climbed out of the limo and the driver helped her carry her bags to the door, which opened as if on cue. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Eeek! I got 4 more reviews! I'm so happy! Comments, complaints, constructive criticism, or questions, keep 'em coming! So on to my next chapter. I must warn you, things are going to skip ahead right now and you're not gonna get to read about Rei settling in or anything, sorry! But I did get a request to work a guitar into Rei's character, and I think that's a great idea, so I'm gonna do it! If not this chapter, I will soon enough. Thanks for the idea carrie! Anyways, enough of my talking! On with chapter 2! Hope you all like!  
  
Blah, blah, I don't own any of the characters except Rei, Jean and Paul as usual.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Do you understand me, Rei?" Asked Lex adding more chalk to his pool stick. She'd been there only a few hours and settled in. Lex had given her the nice guest room, which was sacrifice enough!  
  
"Of course I do," replied Rei. Her icy blue eyes glistened in the warm sun which was pouring in through the tall window of his mansion.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd look at me when I'm speaking to you," God, he felt like a babysitter, that wasn't what he was supposed to be, well, maybe it was but that's not what he wanted to be. Rei brushed her milk chocolate stands from her face. Even if her hair was pulled back, the thin elastic didn't stop stray stands from landing on her face. Lex sighed not getting a response from her, "Tomorrow is your first day at school. Had your parents got you earlier, you'd of had more time to prepare. We can go into the school today and get your schedule if you'd like."  
  
"It's alright, I can wait until tomorrow, I don't mind." She turned her stray gaze to his face.  
  
Where did that come from, Lex didn't think she knew how to be polite, "Alright, if that's what you want. Seeing as tomorrow is your first day, I just want to discuss one little thing with you,"  
  
"Being what?" Asked Rei, not really paying attention. She watched the sun reflect of Lex's bald, head. He kinda looked like the cue ball he was preparing to hit. She forced herself not to laugh.  
  
"In Metropolis, you'd be having some rough times with the students, and I understand that's because you can't stand to loose. So, now that you're here, I'd just like to remind you to try and not do what you did at your last school,"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes, "My mother only sent me here because I was wrecking her image, because I fought with the football players and won, it's not that I can't stand to loose. I just don't like to loose a fight, and no one gets away calling me what some of them did."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow, football players? He wasn't going to believe that. "No fighting Rei," Lex took a shot. The cue ball smashed the triangle of balls, not a bad shot. The clatter of the scattering balls rang in his ears.  
  
"I know! That's all I've heard since this whole arrangement was made," Rei sighed, "I've been here for what, two or three hours and I've already had a lecture."  
  
Lex had quite enough, he slammed his pool stick down, causing Rei to jump at the sudden noise. He didn't usually loose his cool like this, how was this girl getting such a rise out of him? "Look, Rei, I'm not here to be your babysitter. You're living in my house and I hope that you'll treat me as less of some guardian and more as a friend. It'll be absolute hell if it's like that whole guardian thing. I'm not a good guardian, but I can be a good friend. Neither of us are happy about this whole arrangement, I don't think either of us were even asked. My father didn't even contact me about this until yesterday. Your mother phoned me first. I want my house to be as much mine as it is yours, is that a good compromise?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, I just," She stopped herself. She agreed with what he had said, she didn't want a babysitter. She liked his proposition.  
  
"You just what?" asked Lex searching her face for a hint to her answer.  
  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Rei forced a smile at him.  
  
"Here," Lex threw a pool stick to her, "You know how to play?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Good, it's your shot then,"  
  
Rei lined up her shot, "Lex?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Later, I'd actually like to go get my schedule, if that's ok,"  
  
"Alright. We'll do that after this game," Lex smiled, he felt like he had just communicated with some other species, he'd made contact with another species! Lex laughed to himself and watched her take her shot. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ok, yet another chapter that I am about to add to this story. I'll try and make this one longer, as was requested. The reason the others are all so short is because I felt they were dragging, so I needed to cut them off, especially the last chapter, I finished a paragraph and I was thinking, "I'm still not done?!". More reviews please! Comments, problems, complaints, requests, questions, and constructive criticism are all welcome. So I'm not sure what's going to be in this chapter yet, I know it's going to be Rei's first day at school and I think I'll finally add Clark in to this whole thing. But once again, I'm just gonna write as things come to me. This is so annoying, I've got the end of my story all figured out, but no clue how to get there. Oh, I just got a review about Lex and Rei ending up together, and unfortunately, I don't think that will happen in this fic. Maybe in a different one. We'll see how this one turns out.  
  
Well, you guys know the drill. I don't own any of the characters except Rei, Jean, and Paul so don't sue me or anything cuz I don't have a job and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to pay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark walked into class. First day back after summer, what a waste. It wasn't that he hated school, it wasn't his favorite place in the world to be, school wasn't bad. But summer was a lot better. No teachers, no homework, no cafeteria food, he shivered at the thought of cafeteria food, nasty stuff. Setting his books down Clark decided to check his schedule for the fourth time, just to make sure he was in the right class. History with Mr. Carter. Yeah, he was in the right class. Sighing, he sat down. Unfortunately, he was all alone in this class. Pete had math or something. Chloe was fortunate enough to have a spare to work on the paper. Clark stared at the clean ebony chalk boards. They looked brand new, even though they weren't. By the end of the week they'd look the same as they usually did. Hell, by the end of the day they'd be covered in notes.  
  
The bell rang and students began entering the class. Clark took his seat in the third row, third desk. There were five rows, six desks in each row. Clark watched the door as the students came in. There were a few people he knew, but mostly new people who he'd never spoken to. Clark kept a sharp eye out for Lana, maybe he'd be lucky and she'd be in his class.  
  
The second bell rang and there were five desks left empty. Mr. Carter was not yet in the room. The students began to prepare to leave in ten minutes if the teacher wasn't there yet. There were two empty desks on Clark's right, in the fourth row third and fourth desks. There were also the other three desks in the fourth, fifth and sixth seat of the fifth row. The back door to the classroom opened and to Clark's disappointment, Whitney and three of his buddies walked in. Clark looked down to his notebook. It was just his luck that there were empty desks beside him.  
  
It was amazing, thought Clark, how Whitney ended up sitting in the fourth row fourth desk. Clark decided he'd just ignore them, until he heard snickering erupt to his right. Whitney must have said something, likely about him. Clark decided that he'd tune them out, like he usually did. He'd just pretend it didn't bother him. Mr. Carter walked in, and not a minute too soon as some students had already packed up their books.  
  
As Rei walked through the empty halls, she remembered how nervous she actually was about coming to this new school. She really wasn't the type of person to get so worried, that wasn't it really. She was more uncomfortable with her new surroundings. It would probably end up just like her old school. Rei glanced down at her shoes. Her skater shoes. She liked them. Her shirt was red, it was a loose t-shirt and she wore her dark loose fitting jeans. The other girls she'd seen around didn't look like she did. They dressed differently, same as at her old school. Rei shook her head angrily, she'd never ever worried about how she was dressed before. What the hell was wrong with her.  
  
Rei looked up at the door she was standing at, A106, history. She sighed, not the greatest morning, but she didn't have time to debate that now, she was already ten minutes late. Taking a deep breath, Rei knocked on the door.  
  
The teacher at the front of the class walked to the door and opened it, "May I help you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in this class, I think,"  
  
"This is History. I'm Mr. Carter," Said the teacher looking at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Yes. This is my class. I'm sorry, Sir, I just moved here yesterday and I just got my schedule, that's why I'm late." Rei lied. It didn't matter, if he actually went and checked when she got her schedule, she'd defend herself.  
  
"Of course. Welcome to Smallville high then, Miss?"  
  
"Harris. My name is Rei Harris,"  
  
"Well, then Miss Harris, please take the only available seat remaining and get your books out, we've got some work to do." Rei nodded and walked to a desk in the fourth row, third from the front, "Miss Harris?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?" She turned to the teacher.  
  
"I expect that your tardiness will not become a habit."  
  
"No, Sir." Said Rei turning away from him a scowl on her lips.  
  
Rei took her seat behind a girl with carrot orange hair. On her right was another girl with blond hair. She looked like she could be a cheerleader or something, the stereotypical image of a cheerleader anyways. Behind Rei was a football player, he had blond hair. There were three more in the next row of desks. She sighed digging through her bag for a pen. How in the world did she end up near the only football players in the class? Rei decided she could ask to be moved, but where could she possibly move to? There were no available desks. On her left was a rather good looking guy. He had dark hair and looked a little out of place with all the football guys around. He looked kind of uncomfortable. Rei looked away, deciding the notes Mr. Carter was writing were worthy to be written down in her new notebook.  
  
Clark watched Rei. That was an interesting name for a girl. It was like Whitney though. Who in the world names a guy Whitney? Whatever. It really didn't matter. Clark examined Rei a little more. She was actually very pretty. Realizing how long he'd actually been looking at her for, he tore his gaze away and focused back on the board.  
  
Rei took a deep breath. She really didn't want to be in history first thing every morning. It was just too early. Fortunately, homeroom was skipped for the first day, so she didn't need to put up with extra people whom she was supposed to "get to know" as the guidance counselor had put it when she'd met with Rei and Lex yesterday. Oh well, her other courses weren't too bad. She had biology, which was fun in it's own, and she also had math. Luckily, Rei had finished all the physics she needed back at her old school so she didn't need to do that here. Her last class was a spare, which she decided would be music. And every band needed either and electric guitar or a bass. Besides, it wasn't hard or anything, she might as well get credits for an easy course, plus an 100% would look really good on her report card and help her average a lot. She really didn't need to worry about her school work though. It wasn't hard, she had an 87% average coming out of her last school, imagine if she did her homework the marks she could get. She-  
  
Rei felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned slightly to find the blond football player introducing himself.  
  
"And you're Rei, right?" 'Who the hell called a boy Whitney anyways?' Wondered Rei.  
  
"Yes." She replied with a whisper, just what she needed, a football player talking to her. Perfect.  
  
"Did you just move here?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you like football? I'm on the team you know."  
  
"Does this conversation have a point?" Asked Rei a hint of annoyance in her tone.  
  
"I was just trying to get to know you," protested Whitney, I was just" He continued to talk to her.  
  
Clark watched Whitney continuously bother Rei. The poor girls wasn't even here half an hour and Whitney's already dug his claws in. Clark glanced at her face. The look on it was priceless. There was some anger mixed in with disgust. He couldn't quite tell what else, but he had to bite the insides of his cheeks so he didn't smile at it otherwise, Carter would be on his case.  
  
The bell rang. Rei stood and collected her things.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Asked Whitney coming up beside her.  
  
"Right, sure." Said Rei hoping that would make him leave, it didn't.  
  
"What do you have next?"  
  
"Look, I really have to go." Rei walked away quickly. Damned football players. They'd hate her soon enough. That was the way it should be.  
  
Clark watched Rei leave. She really was pretty. He shook his head as he headed into the busy corridors. All class, that's all he'd been thinking about, how pretty she was. He threw his bag over his shoulder and decided that maybe this new girl was worth getting to know.  
  
  
  
There ya go! Long enough? Next chapter coming soon!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
CLO 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Well, here comes the next chapter. I had a couple questions asked and I think just to save space on my already too long story here, I'll answer them personally in an e-mail. If no address was left than I'll answer the questions in the next chapter because right now, I'm too tired to do so. I'd just like to clarify that the NC-17 rating is for later chapters, which have not been written yet, but just in case I've given the story that rating. Once again, please review! Constructive criticism, questions, comments, or requests are all welcome! Oh and for anyone who will be wondering at the end of this where Mr. Collins and Mrs. Webster are coming from, it's because there is a stack of dictionaries beside my computer and it's just too hard to think of a names for teachers. So just thought I'd share that useless piece of info.  
  
Yet again, I don't own any of the characters except if you've read the first chapter you'll know what characters I own so I don't think I'll state it again. Ok? Now, on with chapter four.  
  
  
  
Plugging her guitar into the amplifier, Rei strummed a few chords and to her surprise, the amp sounded good. Mr. Collins was a rather eccentric man, but that was alright, in her mind that was a sign of a good musician. Though he was a talented man and could see that Rei was quite prepared to work, he insisted on having a bit of a try out, just to see where everyone was. This annoyed Rei. But, once again, it didn't matter. As she listened to a student fumble over a piece with a squawking sax, she realized how glad she actually was to be in music. If she was back at the mansion right now, there was a possibility of her mother calling. Rei knew her mother would call, it was only just a matter of time. It was about two o'clock. She'd been in the class for about 15 minutes. At approximately 2pm her mother was either at the spa, at home or watching one of those retarded soap operas, a perfect time to check up on her daughter. Rei scowled at the fact that she was giving the matter so much thought. Her mother really wasn't worth that much effort. Never the less, she wasn't about to drop a good five credit course. Or, she may feel inclined to actually do homework, which would be rather new to her.  
  
There was also the possibility, Rei considered, that she'd have to spend time with Lex. She didn't hate Lex or anything, it was just a little uncomfortable right now. It was just better to avoid the whole damn thing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Collins who set a sheet of music down on her stand. It was a good thing Rei was good at sight reading. And it was a very good thing that she played it perfectly.  
  
The bell rang and Rei now stood in a busy corridor, bustling with students eager to get home and enjoy the remaining summer days. Looking for a way to get through the hallways, it occurred to Rei that she really had no idea how the hell she was going to get to her locker because she didn't know where it was. Damn school. How'd she get lost? The school wasn't really that big. After wandering around for about ten minutes, Rei found Mr. Carter's class. Fortunately, she knew how to get to her locker from there. Sighing, Rei headed down the hall towards where she thought her locker was. And sure enough, there her locker was. She threw everything into her locker and only kept her guitar, which was slung over her shoulder in it's case and decided to take her history work home should she feel compelled to look at it.  
  
Doing a quick scan of the parking lot and surrounding areas, Rei noticed that Whitney was nowhere to be seen and neither were any cheerleaders or football players. As if stepping onto a bubble, Rei carefully made her way across the school's front yard. Over in a corner with a girl and a boy was the handsome dark haired boy who sat beside her in history that morning. Resisting the urge to go say hello or introduce herself, Rei simply continued walking, Lex's mansion wasn't that far away.  
  
Pete and Chloe were talking about their classes and teachers. Clark listened to Chloe and Pete a little, but he paid more attention to Rei who he saw rushing away from the school.  
  
"She is a little anti-social, isn't she?" Clark turned around to the familiar voice.  
  
"Lex, I didn't hear you come up," said Clark with a smile as he acknowledged the rich twenty year old.  
  
"What, I don't even get a hello anymore from you?" Asked Lex in a joking tone.  
  
"Hey Lex, sorry,"  
  
"No need to apologize Clark, just came to check and see how your first day was,"  
  
"Clark, we'll see you later. Pete and I are going to the Beanery for a little," Said Chloe as she began to walk away with Pete. Clark nodded.  
  
"So are you going to answer me?" Asked Lex sitting down beside Clark.  
  
"Yes, school was fine. I think Whitney has found another girl."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Aren't he and Lana still going out?" Asked Lex wondering why Clark didn't seem happier now that Lana might be free.  
  
"I think they are still going out, but he was being pretty friendly to that girl today in history," Clark nodded in the direction Rei had left.  
  
"Maybe-"  
  
"He just wants to make friends, I doubt it. Lex, how did you know that girl?" Asked Clark remembering Lex's comment from earlier.  
  
"She's staying with me. My father and her mother and father are acquaintances, they've been making business deals for a few years. I think she's had some trouble at school and now she's staying with me, just until March. Why?" Asked Lex slightly shocked at how forthcoming he'd been with information.  
  
"Well, you said you knew her and I just wanted to know from where because she's in my history class." Replied Clark surprised at how Lex seemed to know everyone.  
  
"I see. Well, Clark, I've got to go, I've got some work to do and I'd better make sure I get home before Rei, I'll talk to you later Clark." Lex headed to where he'd parked his car on the side of the street.  
  
Clark watched him leave, driving away poorly. Clark promised himself right there, that he'd never get into a car with Lex as the driver unless absolutely necessary, but he doubted it ever would be. There was the possibility to go to the coffee shop and meet Chloe and Pete. Of course, Lana would probably be there. But he didn't really want to go anymore. He wanted to go to Lex's and find out more about Rei, it might look just a little strange or even suspicious. Instead he decided just to go home and get his history done. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to get Carter mad the second day of school.  
  
Rei was walking through the busy halls again, day two of the new school year. She'd found her locker with little trouble that morning. Now, the second thing to do was to find Mrs. Webster's class because that was her homeroom. Once again, with a slight delay because of getting lost, Rei was able to find her class.  
  
Upon entering the class Rei saw all new faces. More people to either ignore or piss off, one of the two. She wasn't too optimistic about making friends. Glancing around the room quickly, she noticed an empty patch of desks further over, near the other side of the class. She made an effort to get there, but was intercepted by a bunch of girls talking excitedly. Making her way around them she finally arrived at the desks. It was like a goddamn obstacle course, just to get through the classrooms, not to mention the hallways. Finally, sitting in a desk Rei examined her surroundings. Her homeroom contained about 25 people, which was small compared to most classes. Her teacher, oh wait, the person she was supposed to be able to trust with anything and go to for help whenever she needed it, was Mrs. Webster. Rei honestly didn't want her help if she had problems, and there was no way the teacher cared if she had problems or not, and there was no way Mrs. Webster would keep the problems to herself either. The bell for homeroom to start sounded. Rei continued to examine the room, she decided to do a quick scan for Whitney. No Whitney. She was safe for another 10 minutes anyways, before moving on to history. The teacher still was not up front to take attendance, but the door through which Rei had entered opened and in walked that dark haired guy again from history. She was just seeing him everywhere now.  
  
Clark glanced around noticing who was in his homeroom. Mrs. Webster scowled at him from her desk. He was only 30 seconds late. It was his first time being late so far, she could give him a break. Walking past the scowling woman, Clark made his way to the opposite side of the class, away from her. Sitting in a group of empty desks was Rei. Clark watched her for a second, she was doodling in a notebook and seemed rather uninterested at what Mrs. Webster began preaching. Clark decided he'd go sit by her, after all she was really good looking, Whitney wasn't here and also, those were the only desks left empty.  
  
Raising her eyes from her notebook, Rei saw that guy from history walking over to her. She frowned and looked back down, he just looked so happy and like he wanted to talk. It was too early to talk to anyone, besides, she's probably just make a fool of herself anyways. But, it would be nice to have someone to talk to in history, especially if Whitney decided to continue talking to her. She may as well be nice to him. A foreign concept to Rei, being nice.  
  
She didn't have too much more time to consider what she was going to do or say until he sat down in the desk beside her and gave her a dazzling smile. Rei smiled back and waited.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there we go. They're gonna meet! I hope the chapters are getting long enough and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thankx!  
  
CLO 


	6. Chapter 5

Well, it' been a while since I've posted a new chapter, or since I've even written anything. Sorry. I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. Well, like I said at the end of ch. 4 I'm going to have the two of them meet. It's taken long enough and I'm trying to plan what to have them say, but I haven't decided yet. So I guess I'll just have to wing it. Once again, please review! Constructive criticism, questions, comments, or requests are all welcome! Ummm, you know the characters I own. So yeah…  
  
  
  
"We're in history class together aren't we?" Asked Clark.  
  
"Yeah. My name's Rei," she replied quietly.  
  
"I'm Clark. You must be new in Smallville, I haven't seen you around here before,"  
  
"I'm just staying with one of my parents' friends for a while. I'm originally from Metropolis."  
  
"Your parents' friend wouldn't happen to be Lex Luthor?"  
  
"If he is, how in the world would you know?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Mr. Kent and Miss Harris, if you two are finished, I'd like to take attendance now." Said Mrs. Webster as she tapped her left foot anxiously on the floor, one hand on her hip and the attendance sheet in the other.  
  
The bell rang to get them out of homeroom. Clark ran to catch up with Rei who'd left rather quickly.  
  
"Did I make you angry? Because I didn't mean to, I just wanted to know if Lex was your parents' friend because he's my friend too." Clark felt stupid explaining himself.  
  
"I'm not angry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't spying on me."  
  
"I wasn't! I just-" Clark began to explain himself.  
  
"Relax! It's ok! Lex seems to be a popular guy around here. Did you do the homework for last night?"  
  
"Page 358 right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you get question six b?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it to you in class."  
  
Rei and Clark made their way through the throngs of students to Mr. Carter's class where they proceeded to exchange answers for the homework of the previous evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
I just wanted to tell you all that I haven't forgotten you! I'll write more to this chapter later, but I just wanted to get something up for you all! More to come, soon, I promise!  
  
CLO 


End file.
